


Summer

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Bradley's Adventures at Happybell Farms [1]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Fluff, Heart Event, M/M, Summer Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Summer unfolds in rich, luminous Westown. While it brings a mosaic of incredible treasures to town, it ushers in a world of bad memories for one of its newest farmers-Bradley. Luckily, there's light at the end of every tunnel-and there's the most stunning, beautiful light at the end of a tunnel Bradley falls into one afternoon. The young farmer collapses under the strain of the Summer heat, but finds himself being taken care of by the man he's fallen in love with.This is the story of a young man coming to terms with his feelings for another man-the beautiful, kind-hearted postman of Westown. Will the people of Westown, or of any town, accept the new farmer's feelings for another man? Will Bradley accept them, or will they just be cast away?





	1. Heart Event: Summer Flare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the glorious heat soaring through the state I live in, Nevada. It was also inspired by one of Ford's Heart Events. I find that particular Heart Event adorable, so I thought I'd create a version of it starring Wayne. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Summer always stirred up a lot of bad memories.

Not that he didn't enjoy the variety of crops, festivals or nighttime galas Summer ushered in. Living among the other villagers was an adventure every season, one filled with infinite delight whether it was day or night. Whenever he greeted the morning, he was instantly greeted with a thousand reminders of why it was an amazing honor, being a part of their lives, their bounties and memories, and those were treasures he wouldn't even trade to the Harvest Goddess. But Summer's fiery cascade always reminded him of why he was grateful for the chance to leave the city. Why he was grateful to leave behind wounds that were still raw and bleeding.

Memories of a life he was grateful to leave behind manifested in a spirit that always followed him around, lurking as his shadow while he worked under the Summer hours. Red hair was stuck in a damp mop against his forehead while he tended to his crops, heart racing with infusions of heat and visions. Images from a past that never should have been. Flynn and Ryder were constant companions, barking and nuzzling, trying their hardest to untangle whatever damage had been done to their friend, but Bradley's smiles left them in their vortex of worry. The redhead assured them there weren't any burdens on his shoulders, his smile as bright as the falling sunshine. His smiles only made it easier for them to worry.

He ran a hand over his brow with a sigh and a smile, the soil of his farm glowing with the day's unfolding light. It must've been a few seconds since he and his sister joined Westown as its newest farmers, and right from the get-go, their new lives had been nothing but one incredible adventure. Uncle Frank and the rest of its inhabitants welcomed them as though they had been born to live there, assuring them neither of them would go a minute without a helping hand. While he took a moment to adjust to the idea of being surrounded by such warm, friendly people, Elena instantly took to the new journey as a fish took to water. City life had her hiding a world of pain behind a seemingly bright smile-one infected with a thousand cracks. Living in Westown had only sincere, hearty smiles shining forth, each one glowing like the fireflies that graced the Summer festivals. How could either of them keep themselves from smiling? After all, leading lives as farmers proved to be a pretty amazing adventure. Especially with friends like Megan. Marco. Lisette. Brad. And then there was Way-

Ah. A shaft of sunlight shot through him. Flynn barked his concern at the young, red-haired man, the dog's tiny body quivering with worry, but yet again his owner smiled at him. "You worry too much, buddy," Bradley told him. His body language said otherwise. Supporting his weight with his shovel didn't provide much reassurance. Not to mention the look on his face screamed exhaustion. But hey-the crops needed to be watered. Couldn't let Elena down, right? She had volunteered to help Megan with preparations for the upcoming flower festival. She also offered to stay behind and lend her brother a helping hand, but what kind of brother-what kind of _friend_ would he be if he continued to hold her down? She had her own story to write. He was honored to be a part of it, but there was no way he'd interfere with any other part of it.

Strange, though, how his body grew heavier. Heavier than the shovel in his hand. He grew heavier and the sun grew brighter. Must've been his imagination, though. Elena playfully poked at his active imagination, pretending to tease him but knowing full well how active it needed to be to pull him through his earlier darkness. Without him knowing it, that imagination had kicked into high gear that afternoon, transforming his arms, legs and feet into the heaviest ores straight out of the town's caverns. He felt as though he had fallen straight onto the sun itself, eyes and body scorched no matter where he turned.

Flynn and Ryder's barking became distant blurs. His own voice became a distant blur, barely recognizable as he once again assured his friends he'd be fine. Had to be fine. Had to tend to the crops, make sure their other furry friends had their lunch-couldn't let her down, couldn't let anyone down, couldn't let them worry-had to keep moving, had to-

\-----------------

_Find himself in a pit of darkness. A sea of silence so thick, it was impossible to see the hand in front of his face._

_Shivers ran through him. He clamped his arms about his sides, eyes searching for light but only able to find darkness without end. The only proof of life, save for his heart pounding in his ears, was the laughter streaming in from the outside. Cold, cruel laughter coming from what must've been a hundred mouths. Kids and teachers, the latter having sworn to defend students but excluding him from that vow._

_He pounded the walls and door with fists of iron, then threw his body against the walls of his prison. The laughter grew louder and darker, the faces behind it bearing no desire to set him free. The temperature of his body rose as he pounded the walls, screaming, tears streaming down his face as the laughter continued to elevate. His voice burned in his throat but he kept on screaming, knew he had to keep on screaming, because there must've been someone out there that would hear him._

_"Let me out! Please! Please let me out! It's hot! It's hot in here! Please, please let me go! Please! I'll do anything! Please, I don't wanna be in here any more! Please let me go!"_

_Seconds were no different from hours. He crumbled to his knees, the heat, the weight of his body, all of it becoming too much to bear. He continued to cry out but his pleas remained unanswered, only met with laughter that grew louder, icier. It would be over in a matter of seconds, though-his body would soon explode, suppressed by far too much heat, suppressed by frost even greater than the coldest side of the moon._

_Tears burned his cheeks. Never again would he see his parents. His baby sister. Elena. Never again would he see-_

\-----------------------------------------

Wayne.

Green eyes fluttered open, gently drawn into a flood of piercing yet warm light. Summer's golden canvas welcomed him back into the world he had fallen away from, and its centerpiece was none other than Westown's postman-someone with a knack for elevating his heartbeat. Flynn and Rider were beside the postman, their small bodies yet again shivering with enormous concern for their friend, while his human friend attended to him. The distance between them being so small, Bradley couldn't help but shiver himself, in the grip of a rapidly racing heart. Lightning surged through him as consciousness slowly crept back into his veins, a sensation that was frightening, stimulating and exciting all at once. A sensation he never thought he'd feel again, after leaving his tale of the city behind, but a sensation Wayne stirred up on an hourly basis.

The blonde postman, someone that had become one of his closest friends, was dabbing a cool handkerchief against his forehead. The redhead realize his friend had safely tucked him under a tree, away from Summer's torrents of golden flame, and hopefully hadn't been looking after him for too long. "You're all right now," Wayne assured him, his face aglow with deep, gentle concern. The kindness that had graced many of Bradley's hours since the beginning of his journey alongside Elena. But what did he mean by 'you're all right now'? Hm. Must've been screaming while he fell through a void of darkness.

"Nothing t' fear, Brad, I've got 'cha."

Of course he did. Bradley bowed his head against the fresh onslaught of crimson burning his cheeks. Wayne would've led him through the underworld, by the hand, with the warmest smile and without even a single complaint. "Don't you worry about a thing now," the postman cooed, his voice a lullaby filled wiht the season's many riches. Meanwhile, Flynn and Ryder had calmed down considerably, having grown comfortable with Wayne a few weeks ago. The tiny canines sat alongside the postman, tails wagging, confident he'd look after their friend. 

Compassion ran hand-in-hand with deep-rooted, golden pride. "Don't mind me," he told the farmer, his voice infusing warmth into the redhead's veins. "I was on my way here for a visit, hopin' t' buy more of your good crops because they sure do make mighty fine meals, but there you were, sprawled out on your fields like a fallen scarecrow. It's incredible, how you're always workin' so hard, but you gotta remember to take good care of yourself, y'hear?"

"Y-y-yeah," Bradley replied, rubbing his arms, cheeks as red as strawberries. His voice felt strange, hoarse, just as unrecognizable as before. "Sorry about that. Guess I can go a little overboard sometimes. Didn't mean t' worry you. And sorry about, y'know, screaming out loud. Just had a little nightmare."

 _One you pulled me out of,_ the farmer mentally added, head bowed even lower. Wayne's chuckle was a drug that elevated his already-quick heartbeat, filling every nook and cranny of his being with wonder. Fear. Delight. Amazement. "You're always so concerned about everyone else, but you're never concerned about yourself," the postman gently chided him, shaking his head with a set of twinkling, deep eyes. He set his hand on top of his friend's head, and Bradley was certain the world had begun to spin. "One of the many things I admire about you, firebug, but it's also one of the many things that has me worryin' about 'cha all of the time," the gentlemanly blonde told him, ruffling his hair. 

"Need me t' take you over to Ford's? You sure look like you could use a bit o' his handiwork."

"I'm good," the farmer laughed nervously, waving off the offer. There was no need to bother anyone else, after he had interfered with Wayne's plans for the day. Not to mention he couldn't afford to look like an even bigger idiot in front of Wayne's friend. Surely stumbling into Doctor Ford's office would be another enormous mistake, for two reasons. One: Elena had her eyes on him. If Elena wasn't a chatterbox when it came to her brother, Frank wasn't a farmer. Two: Ford _was_ close friends with Wayne. He didn't know how, but one way or another, a certain truth would slip out and whoops, everything would soar right out of the nearest window.

"D-d-don't worry about me. It's okay, really. Just glad you dropped by. If you hadn't...well, I, um..."

The postman settled a hand on the redhead's forehead, his eyes glistening with infinite worry. "You _sure_ you don't need me t-"

"Oh noooooo, totally good," Bradley swore, shooting to his feet like a bullet, with his canine friends yipping at him. He swept both dogs into his arms, cheeks still as red as fruit, heart racing quicker than the speed of sound, barely able to look at the man that was far more beautiful than the Harvest Goddess. "I'm peachy keen," the farmer went on, roughly petting the aggravated creatures within his arms. "Peaches and cream. Peaches and apples. Peach cobbler. Whatever has peaches in it, that's me. Definitely me. One hundred percent me. Can't go wrong with peaches, after all. Perfect for the summer heat. Should probably make some peach lemonade. Good idea, huh?"

"Well I-"

"Thanks for your help, you've been great. I can _definitely_ take it from here."

With the two dogs barking themselves raw, because of their owner's idiocy, Bradley darted into the nearest shed. Elena still helping out the villagers came as a huge relief. If she had witnessed even a second of that exchange, she would've been laughing her head off. Not that he hated seeing her happy: after the lifetime he spent tormenting her, it was the least he could do to allow the sister he loved to be happy. And she loved him in return, with a mother's fierceness. She just would've taken it too far, teasing him about how adorable her teeny, tiny brother was while his crush was looking after him.

Bradley playfully glared at his two angry dogs. "I know, I know, but he was so close and so beautiful and-yeah, I know already! Shut up, sheesh," he growled, no venom directed at the animals-only frustration and the deepest affection. He then gasped, lightning surging through him yet again as realization struck him in the head like a brick:

"Aaaaaaaaah! He said he came here to buy stuff! Ah, why couldn't YOU be here, Sis? Thanks a lot!"

Dogs still in his arms, he set his back against the shed door, eyes shut, taking deep, cool breaths, allowing the postman's presence and voice to seep deeper into his veins. With a smile, he realized something else:

Perhaps Summer really wasn't that bad.


	2. Friendship Event: Ford the Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncertain of how to proceed with feelings for Westown's postman, Bradley seeks counsel from Wayne's closest friend-getting into some strange trouble in the process. While taking on a side job, the farmer asks Ford questions that have been worrying him-and the doctor's answers bring tears to his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was normally meant to be just one, teeny tiny chapter, but since we're burning up over here in Nevada, why not keep it going? :) This project began with me falling in love with the idea of same-sex relationships in the Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons series. Until the day comes where the male protagonist can pursue one of the bachelors in the game, I'll live with fanfiction. :)
> 
> The events of this chapter were inspired by how you can actually take on a side job as one of Ford's test subjects.

Talking to Ford wasn't that bad of an idea, either. 

After all, if one wanted to get inside Wayne's head without talking to the postman himself, it would be impossible to find a better source of information than the doctor. Although they were just about as similar as a cow was to a panther, they bounced off each other's mannerisms and sentences just as easily as the moon assumed the sun's post for the night. Sure, Elena was probably doodling the doctor's face in her farmer's notebook, which would make her brother's interest in his close friend rather awkward. Ford might've been turned off to the idea of a man being interested in the postman, which might result in Elena's crush wanting to nuke her off the face of existence. Having a freak for a brother would probably be enough to have the young, fiery redhead wiped off Ford's list of potential dating candidates. But with her encouragement, and Westown's legendary warmth soothing his soul, Bradley summoned the courage he needed to pay Doctor Ford a visit. 

Bracing himself for the reception that would surely come, the young man with eyes of jade revealed everything about his recent encounter with Wayne. She listened raptly, almond brown eyes alive with excitement as her brother told her about how Wayne rescued him from the summer heat. Bradley getting hurt by anything greater than a papercut was a nightmare to her, so learning of how he overworked himself in the summer heat was nothing short of horrifying, but _he_ was there. He, the knight that must've written the book on chivalry, was there. Not to mention he doubled as the man her brother must've been doodling in his farmer's notebook. So why worry her awkward, shy sibling? What could've spiraled into a nightmare turned into an episode straight out of a fairy tale. Sure, he left out a certain memory, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

So, just as he expected, a gushing, beaming Elena smothered him in pride at the tale's end. The red-haired young woman drew him into a ferociously tight embrace, glowing on the inside and outside, happy to see her brother glowing over the new adventures each day brought. After seeing him wither away for so many years, he earned the right to blush over a crush-one she knew wouldn't break his heart. "What do you think I should do, Ellie?" Bradley asked her once the kisses and purring were brought to an end, using her childhood nickname. She tilted her head with a gentle frown, uncertain of how to counsel her brother when she hadn't even told Ford how gorgeous she thought his eyes were. But there was one ace up her sleeve. "I think anyone would be lucky to have you, guy or girl," she said with a hearty, loving smile, cupping her sibling's face.

"You've got your eyes on a real winner, baby brother, but if you want advice on where to go from here, I think you'd better ask someone that's known him for a long time. Someone that knows how that adorable, charming mind of Wayne's works. And I know just the man you need to see."

That man turned out to be _her_ crush. And not wanting things to seem too suspicious, Elena volunteered to look after their farm while Bradley paid the doctor a visit. She told him to ask about a part-time job, as test subjects for healing balms and 'life enhancers' were being recruited in large numbers as of late. Easy way to sneak in a few questions about a certain postman, right?

Maybe? Maybe not?

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?" Elena's brother asked, examining a vial with cautious green eyes. He stood in one of the rooms Ford had set aside for patients, nervousness swelling inside of him like a poison. Hearing the initial explanation of how the medicine worked wasn't at all thrilling, even with there being a large reward at the end of the experiment. Sure, he'd be able to use the money for crops and renovations, but what if he didn't even survive the trial?

Oh well. At least he wouldn't have to worry about looking like an idiot in front of Way-

"Absolutely not. There's no guarantee of safety, my friend, but have no fear," Ford called out to him from his work station, eagle eyes focused on the paperwork behind the vial in Bradley's hands. "You won't explode or have your eyes turn inside-out, if that's what's bothering you," the doctor explained, as though it should've been obvious. "Your arms or legs won't fall off, either. You may experience a few troublesome side effects, but you'll be able to continue your daily routines. You have my honor as a doctor."

"Might be a little weird, seeing a mutant working on a farm," the redhead chuckled, immense fondness weaving itself into his words alongside nervousness. "But fine, I'll take your honor. Works for me."

Bradley smiled at the doctor's back, watching as Ford filled out paperwork as though the fate of the world depended on how quickly he could fill out the mountains of forms. It was easy to see why his sister wanted to learn more about him; he made himself out to be a hermit buried in mountains of files, but was an incredibly kind person. That was made as clear as crystal, when he caught sight of Ford patching up a little girl's skinned knee. It became clear whenever Ford spoke with Wayne, their completely different personalities complimenting each other beautifully. "You may experience a slight sensation once you drink the medicine," the doctor explained, pencil appearing to move at the speed of light.

"But it'll wear off momentarily. Before you take it, though, I do believe there's a matter you wish to discuss with me. You should speak your piece before you take the medicine."

The farmer chuckled once again, nervousness completely replaced by affection. "What, am I going to turn into a goblin or something after I drink it?" he asked, suddenly very warm in the other's presence. Ford, looking as though he had accidentally given himself a papercut, whirled around on the young man. 

"Amusing, but I'm afraid not. It's a serum I've invented to help tired, weary souls relax. Now are you going to let me know what's on your mind, or would you prefer I pry your brain from its paper-thin skull and study it?"

"Yeah, you don't have to get into any prying," Bradley shook his head, still beaming at Westown's doctor. Nervousness began to return, poisoning every vein, every breath. He sat down during the moment of silence that followed, taking a seat on the bed within his room. Once there, he bowed his head. 

"Sorry. I just...well...I wanted to ask you about...um...Wayne."

Despite the new waves of panic flooding him, Bradley couldn't suppress a chuckle over Ford's sigh. "Don't tell me he's been pestering you and your sister."

"No no no, it's nothing like that. He's always-it's, no, it's okay. Um, he's great. He's always great. Elena thinks he's the most adorable thing on the planet, and he actually pulled me out of a really tight spot today. It's just...I...um...what do you...um..."

Nervous laughter fell from the farmer's lips. "Sorry. Maybe I should come back some other time. I'm kinda just wasting your time, babbling like an idiot."

Ford's face was unreadable for a moment, but then it lit up with something that moved the young redhead to tears-a wave of warm, gentle concern. His fear must've been electric to compel Ford to take up such a soft, compassionate mood, but it was wonderful to see his sister had fallen in love with such a kind, patient soul. "I could always lighten you up with a dose of my truth serum," the doctor offered, sitting alongside him. "but something's pressing me to pursue your worries in a natural way. I must admit, though, I am at a loss. You say Wayne's not at all a bother, but here you are, with the weight of the world on your shoulders. To say I'm getting mixed signals would be an understatement."

"It's not his fault," the redhead replied, not only to Ford but to himself as well. Anxiety rose higher and higher with every spoken word, his voice quiet yet laden with thunderous fear. "It's...it's mine. All mine. See, I...well, I've...I kinda went and did something stupid. I...um...Ford, what do you think about...um, well, a guy having feelings for another guy?"

The doctor's face became a portrait of horror, which caused Bradley's face to become a portrait of the same thing because had he ruined everything? Would Ford order him to leave the office? Had he ruined everything for Elena? 

No. Wrong, wrong, all wrong.

Ford sighed, setting a hand against his forehead. "That's it? _That's_ what you're troubled over-the concept of a man developing romantic feelings for another man? By the Goddess. If you _must_ know my opinions on the subject, I don't have any-wait. Don't tell me you're..."

Bradley nodded, cheeks as red as cherries.

"Goddess help me," the doctor groaned, after letting out an 'ugh'. "Anyways, I don't have any issues with a man developing romantic desires for another man. Whether the object of one's eye is male or female, it is only natural to seek someone that will complete you. I honestly wish you'd set your eyes on another man, instead of that troublesome, pathetic excuse for a postman, but that's a monster of another color."

...

Ford looked as though he had broken one of the Harvest Goddess' most sacred treasures. "Would you mind telling me why you're on the verge of tears?"

Bradley chuckled through a wave of tears, green eyes shining with heartache, love, infinite gratitude. "No big deal, really. It's just...I've never heard anyone say anything like that before. I mean...it was...things were different in the city, that's all. I...I, um, kinda fell for a guy back in the city, and...he...well, very long story short, it didn't work out. So it was just surprising for me to hear you say things like that. Thanks."

The young farmer laughed over Ford scooting away from him. Relief fell upon his heart like a tidal wave; Ford moved away from him not out of disgust towards his confession, but out of shock. Shock over being exposed to tearful gratitude. "For the record, no one here has any issues with a male pursuing another male," the doctor snarled, not at all bearing any venom-the poor thing was just thrown off by everything unfolding. 

"Regardless of whatever town you visit, you won't find anyone against the idea of same-sex relationships. The citizens of each town are far more concerned about their towns winning competitions. You may see them up in arms about their town being the greatest town of all time, but over a man falling in love with another man? Preposterous. The Harvest Goddess doesn't frown upon it, either. I can't believe you brought such lunacy into my office. Do you wish to continue wasting my time, or shall I see you out with my experiment?"

"You can kick me out in a few minutes," Bradley assured him, wiping a wave of rain from his eyes. "I just...um-"

"Thank me and we're done."

"Okay, fine, whatever," the farmer rebounded, making a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Just let me finish. What do you think about me telling Wayne I'm kinda sorta in love with him? I mean, he's always surrounded by really pretty girls. Would I even have a chance at anything, or should I just drop it and walk away?"

Looking as though he wanted to burn down the entire town, his office with it, Ford let out a loud sigh. Bradley began to beam like a firefly over the other's actions; Elena had picked a rather colorful figure to be in love with. "Look," the doctor began, seemingly angry-but Bradley saw right through him. Ford was nothing but a huge sweetheart.

"My long-time friend may constantly attract attention from the opposite sex, but if you actually pay attention to something other than your stupidity, you'd notice that he does nothing to encourage it. He hasn't taken any of them on as a dating partner. And trust me, he has a vast variety of attractive young females to choose from. However, he hasn't chosen any of them. Why? It's because he has his heart set on the one. Someone that will complete him. Someone that will make life worth living. Someone that will provide him with the depth, the substance, he needs. He told me so himself. So dropping it and walking away would only mean selling yourself short and _my friend_ short. If you're going to be this rude, I must ask you to leave."

Stammering out protests while blushing, Bradley found himself shoved out of the doctor's office in a heartbeat. 

The door slammed behind him, leaving the rosy-cheeked farmer holding a vial-and a heart lighter than a feather. Unfortunately-

"Brad! Hello there! See you decided to visit my old friend after all! Feelin' any better?"

He found himself face-to-face with a certain postman.


End file.
